shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:FoolishMortalFOOL/Kaizou Multiverse!!!
00-cover3.jpg|No way One Piece is a weak world! 4d736a070e8de6571ce87206b3310ada.jpg|Underworld!!!! Mermaid Heaven Version! I_Choose_Yohohoho_by_G0069.jpg|Pokemon! Gotta Pirate them All! zirfqq.jpg|This dimension is the Shadow-Clone Version one_class_by_spaceboy969-d4c69ov.jpg|The lesson of the day will never happen in a school only for pirates OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! ''' '''OMG! GOO'! OMG! OMG! OMG! ' OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! ' '''OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! ' 'OMG! OMG! OMG! WTF! OMG! ' 'OMG! S&M! OMG! OMG! OMG! ' 'OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! ' 'OMG! OMG! OOO! OMG! O_O! ' *'''I AM SICK OF THIS! I TRIED AND 'TRIED BUT I CAN'T BE ORIGINAL!!!' *'THIS DF WAS ALREADY TAKEN!' *''WHY CAN'T I HAVE THEM MEET THE 'STRAWHAT CREW? THEY ARE THEIR BIGGEST FANS!!! THEY JUST WANT AN AUTOGRAPH!!!' '' *'I WANTED THAT SOB IN THE MANGA TO DIE BY MY HOOKERS BUT I CAN'T!!!!!' *'I....(Reading previous sentence)...SHOOT! I MEAN BY MY HOOK! HOOK! CAPTAIN HOOK! Not the one in Peter Pan but you get what I mean? RIGHT? RIGHT?! DON'T JUDGE ME!!!' *'NO WAY! I'M SURE MY CREATION CAN 'DEFEAT THAT SO CALLED MONSTER IN THE ANIME! 'Sounds familiar?' If you are one of those who fell victim to cruel accusations of lack of freedom and plagiarism, then the SEA OF FOOLS is here to help you to solve your problems at the cost of your bankrupty, dignity, pride, and even your life! Everyone else: 'Too late! I'm an fan of One Piece! I always lost everything except my sanity!!........Too late! INSANITY TIME!!!! BOOLGA BOOGLA BOOYA GOOYA BAYA BAKA VOLKA LOLI GORI GORY GLORY LONELY LOATHE 'IGNORE UNIMPORTANT MESSAGE ''' Commit Seppuku if you are not playing with the right cards. If you don't have any cards up your sleeve, then get a sleeve and put some cards in there and then, do the honorable death! but because you will always lose, you always die in a pitiful way!....To make things easier for your lack of brain to understand, ************************!!!!!!!! If you read the message above, you fail at listening directions because you were supposed to ignore it! Anyway, on a serious matter (like that's possible) About the '''RED WORDS AT THE TOP OF THIS PAGE QUIZ TIME! Get your pencils and smoothie tax to FMF ready! Question #1: '''What do the RED WORDS have in common and when will Merry find her true love? '''EARRGGHHH!!!! WRONG ANSWER! She won't and the Red QUOTES have to do with our WIKI! AS IN NEVER BREAK ''' '''CANON!!! How so? Here's the jizz of it In this wiki, our rule is that we strive to abide by the reality of the world that is One Piece. ''' In order to do that, we '''1) '''We make sure that we do not in anyway interfere with the canon storyline in any major way such as preventing Luffy from meeting Zoro at all, killing Admiral Kizaru at Marineford War, a fanfiction character becoming Yonkou or Shichibukai. '''2) Upholding the one of a kind DF rule. Unfortunately, this rule has the major disadvantage of new users coming up with their DF pages without older members potentially monopolizing the majority of ideas for Devil Fruits that has not been invented yet in the canon storyline 3) Prevent characters from being so powerful that they could even defeat Gol D. Roger when he was alive. AND ETC What did I miss? Your heart, brain, liver? BANG! Nevermind. SO WHY AM I BRINGING THIS UP? I'll get to the point Pretty much, in the SOF Fools, we create characters, DFs, islands that could possibly be canon to the storyline so EVERYTHING IN ' '''THIS WIKI HAVE ' '''OCCURED ONLY IN ONE DIMENSION!!! Because of that, everyone has the same problems in the RED Quotes at the top of page 'HOW DO WE FIX THAT?' I got a solution We have a multiverse version of the SOF! Since it's too late and WAY TO RISKY to abruptly change the SOF into a multiverse fanon wiki, I suggest that we create an alternate or partner site to the SOF. THINK OF THIS AS EXPERIMENT to see if Multiverse version of SOF can be actually be successful. FOSFOSFO''' '''EXPERMENTS ARE FUN !!! SHAAADDUUPPPPPPPP 'SO WE SHOULD DO THIS?' 1) Give new users a chance to develop their ideas for their Devil Fruits without any hardships from the older users 2) More freedom in fanfictions such as the ability to use canon DFs, meet the strawhats and finally write their interactions towards another. 3) To give it a shot to see if it works. So what do you guys think? IDEAS? SUGGESTIONS? I got a few ideas on how this could work without everyone arguing about originality or what not. If we do this, we need a name for that wiki. How about Sea of Fools? All Fools? Give FMF PERFECT SMOOTHIES WIKI? To prevent the inevitable chaos of identifying who is in which dimension and if the user's character clashes with another user's world, I suggest we assign Universe Numbers to each user so we know how to distinguish from each universe. Pretend that the SOF is Universe #1. If two or more users want their characters to meet but not with other users, they must merge their universe together. For example, It is possible for User called PICKLESMUSTDIE and another called PUDDINGISSOSOFT to have characters to occupy Universe #AAA PICKLESMUSTDIE and PUDDINGISSOSOFTboth can have a say in if they''' DON'T want MeltyFooly's character to be in their universe #AAA. '''THE MOST Famous example of a merged universe that all of users' characters meet in Universe #1 which is the SOF. Category:Blog posts